I was here
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Sasuke mulai menaruh hati kepada pengunjung yang sering menjenguk kamar inap sebelah. Hanya seorang perempuan biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah kenyataan selanjutnya. a SHDL celeberation fic.


Dia sering memperhatikan pengunjung kamar inap itu. Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang sering kali datang menjenguk sembari membawakan sebatang bunga. Berbeda tiap kali datang.

Diam-diam, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Memperhatikan seorang perempuan yang datang menjenguk...

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

... Suaminya yang sedang terbaring koma.

.

.

.

**If you know, I was **_**here**_**...**

.

.

.

Kamar perempuan itu—bukan, kamar laki-laki yang sering dikunjungi perempuan itu bersebelahan dengan kamar inap Ayahnya. Hanya dinding berkaca setengah yang memisahkan ruang ICU dan rawat jalan. Bahkan samar suara dari alat penunjuk denyut jantungpun terdengar sampai ruangan di sebelah.

"Masih memperhatikan _dia_?"

Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah apel merah yang sedang dikupasnya. Pura-pura sibuk mengupas apel yang dititipkan Ibu untuk diberikan ke Ayahnya.

"Siapa?" dia bertanya seolah tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Ayahnya itu.

Suara decakan. "Itu." Ayah menggedikan dagunya ke arah orang yang dia maksud. "Perempuan itu."

Cowok itu membelah apel yang sudah dikupasnya bersih menjadi dua. Dan setengah bagian apel itu dia potong menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil lagi. "Huh? Yang benar saja. Dia sudah punya suami. Memangnya aku segila itu apa memperhatikan istri orang."

Ayahnya hanya menggeleng. Anaknya terlalu naif untuk mengakui kalau dia memang memperhatikan perempuan bersuami yang ada di kamar sebelah itu. Toh kalaupun jujur, ini akan menjadi rahasia mereka berdua. Ya, hanya mereka berdua.

Dia memotong bagian terakhir apel yang ada di tangannya, sebelum menaruh di atas piring merah jambu, untuk kemudian mengambil setengah bagian terakhir.

"Ayah sedikit miris dengan keadaan perempuan itu."

Huh? Bukannya yang miris adalah si suami yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, ya?

Dia masih memotong apelnya sambil diam. Enggan untuk menyela pembicaraan satu arah Ayahnya. Kepalanya menunduk, dua tangannya sibuk memegang setengah bagian apel dan memotong menjadi porsi kecil, tapi telinganya bisa menangkap jelas tiap kata yang diceritakan oleh sang Ayah.

"—Gosip yang beredar kalau suaminya koma akibat kecelakaan. Dan kau tahu bersama siapa suaminya itu ketika kecelakaan terjadi?"

Diam, dan, dia agak menggerakan kepalanya sedikit. Menggeleng setengah hati.

"Sahabat perempuan itu yang tidak lain adalah kekasih gelapnya." Si Ayah mengambil potongan kecil apel yang disuguhkan bungsu laki-lakinya. Sedangkan cowok itu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ayahnya barusan.

Yang gila disini dia dengan kebiasaan anehnya atau... Perempuan itu?

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan ketika menjenguk suami yang telah mengkhianatinya. Tapi jujur, apakah perempuan itu tidak punya akal sehat atau ego?

_Hell_—secinta apapun perempuan itu kepada suaminya, pasti dia merasa sakit hatikan? Atau kecewa? Atau—f*ck—persetan apapun itu. Ini memang masalah pribadi perempuan itu dengan suaminya, namun, mendengar hal ini membuat dirinya geram.

.

.

.

Sore itu, sekitaran jam empat lewat tujuh menit, seusai menjenguk Ayahnya yang dirawat akibat diabetes Sasuke tidak langsung kembali ke rumah seperti yang diperintahkan Ibunya.

Malahan bertahan lebih lama tanpa alasan jelas di halte depan rumah sakit. Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari pemutar mp3nya, Sasuke sibuk membolak-balik contoh skripsi yang dipinjamkan dosen pembimbingnya.

Saking seriusn membaca tiap lembar buku tebal itu, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar ada orang lain yang bergabung duduk di bangku panjang halte bus depan rumah sakit.

Seorang wanita dan anak kecil...

Uh—oh. Perempuan itu, istri dari pasien koma kamar sebelah. Lalu, siapa bocah perempuan yang digandengnya itu?

Anaknya, mungkin.

Tanpa terlalu berharap lebih, Sasuke melepas _headset _dari lubang telingannya, menggelung beberapa kali sebelum kemudian menyimpan di saku kecil tas rangselnya. Dia kembali menyibukan diri membaca buku, sempat sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah perempuan itu dan bocah kecil yang berdiri di antara dia dan perempuan itu.

Dan, ketika si kecil menyadari tatapan mata yang memperhatikan dia dan Ibunya, bocah itu menarik-narik lengan baju Ibunya seraya mengadu. Perempuan itu agak membungkuk agar bocah itu bisa membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Hanya dia dan bocah itu yang bisa mendengar, tidak dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri mulai panik, menerka apa yang kiranya dibicarakan oleh dua perempuan beda usia itu.

Selang beberapa detik, perempuan itu kembali menegakkan duduknya, tersenyum ketika menyapa Sasuke ramah.

Ah—senyumannya itu...

"Hai."

Dan juga suaranya.

Tenang, ringan, lembut. Seperti sebuah bulu tipis yang menggelitik indra pendengaran Sasuke. Berbeda dengan suara perempuan yang sering di dengarnya—termasuk Ibunya yang kebanyakan terdengar cempreng atau melengking.

Sasuke tidak langsung membalas sapaan perempuan itu. Dia hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Sebisa mungkin bertampang sewajarnya.

"Kamu... Sering ke rumah sakit ini juga?" Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dengan beribu jawaban dikandungnya.

"Iya." Sasuke menutup buku di pangkuannya, agar terlihat lebih sopan ketika berbincang ringan dengan perempuan itu. "Ayahku dirawat di sini." Jawabnya singkat.

"Oh." Perempuan itu memberikan ekspresi ingin tahu yang lebih. "Sakit apa?"

"Diabetes." Lalu jawaban singkat lainnya.

Giliran perempuan itu mengangguk dua kali, sebelum perhatiannya beralih ke bocah kecil yang menarik-narik celana bahan delapan perempatnya. Meminta perhatian dari sang Ibu. Selama perempuan itu membuka sebungkus biskuit coklat yang dipinta bocah kecil itu, Sasuke menyusun kalimat sesopan mungkin agar pembincangan ini tidak berakhir di tengah jalan.

"Aku..."

"Ya?" perempuan itu kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Masih tetap tersenyum ramah.

Dalam satu tarikan napas yang panjang, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya. "... Juga sering melihatmu di rumah sakit."

"Oh. Itu—" masih tersenyum, tapi, kini terlihat berbeda. Ada kekecewaan dan rasa sedih di dua mata perempuan itu. "—Suamiku koma akibat kecelakaan mobil, dan dia juga dirawar di sini."

.

.

.

"_Dan kau tahu bersama siapa suaminya saat kecelakaan terjadi? Sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah kekasih gelap suaminya."_

.

.

.

Penuturan Ayahnya terulang di pikiran Sasuke, dan entah kenapa dadanya sesak disusul perutnya berasa mual.

Keheningan mengisi di antara Sasuke dan perempuan itu. Sasuke duduk menumpukan dua sikut tangannya di atas buku tebal dipangkunya. Sedangkan perempuan itu terlihat asyik mendengarkan cerita bocah kecil yang sesekali tertawa geli.

Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia. Seperti sebuah keluarga utuh tanpa retakan pada dinding penyokongnya. Siapa yang tahu justru dinding itu mulai runtuh dari dalam.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat sebuah datang bus mendekat. Berpikir ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja, dia memberanikan dirinya dalam hitungan mundur.

Tiga. Dua. Satu. Dan...

"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Dia memaki dalam hati karena saat menyebut namanya sendiri, suaranya terdengar konyol.

Awalnya perempuan itu agak terkejut dan kurang mengerti. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia bisa paham dengan sendirinya kalau Sasuke menanyakan siapa namanya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

Tanpa nama keluarga. Ah. Dia tahu, tanpa _Hinata_ sebutpun, Sasuke bisa tahu kalau nama keluarganya pasti nama keluarga yang dimiliki suaminya.

Tepat setelah mengetahui nama perempuan itu, bus yang datang menjemput Hinata tiba. Menurunkan beberapa penumpang sebelum Hinata dan bocah itu berdiri mendekati pintu masuk bus.

Sasuke meremas buku di pangkuannya. Memandang kedekatan Ibu—anak itu dalam diam. Hatinya sakit, seperti tersayat pisau berkali-kali, saat mengetahui kenyataan betapa tegarnya perempuan itu.

"Hati-hati langkahmu, Shion."

Tanpa melihat Ayahnya dengan jelas, Sasuke bisa menebak kalau bocah itu, _Shion_, pasti jauh lebih mirip Ayahnya dibanding Hinata. Memang potongan rambut dan tekstur bolah matanya mirip dengan Ibunya, namun tidak dengan warnanya.

.

.

.

Sebelum Hinata datang, ada pengunjung lain yang lebih dahulu menjenguk suaminya.

Seperti sebelumnya, dia datang tanpa membawa apapun. Sengaja agar tidak meninggalkan jejak kalau dia pernah datang sebelumnya. Hanya sekedar melihat keadaan laki-laki itu sebelum bergelut dengan pekerjaannya.

Ujung bibirnya tertarik. Agak tertahan karena tiap kali dia ingin tersenyum, matanya pasti terasa panas dan tidak lama berselang dia akan menangis.

Sambil membekap mulutnya agar tangisannya tidak berubah menjadi isakan, dia mendesiskan sebuah nama yang disadarinya, dia bukan untuk dirinya. Bukan haknya untuk memiliki laki-laki itu. Namun dia ingin. Ada sebuah perasaan cinta sama besar yang dimiliki Hinata untuk laki-laki yang sama.

"Maafkan aku—" Tangisan perempuan itu semakin menjadi. Kepalanya menunduk, mengakibatkan beberapa tetesan air matanya jatuh membasahi lantai dan permukaan sepatu berhak tingginya. "—Naruto."

.

.

.

Kali itu, Sasuke datang menjenguk Ayahnya agak awal dibanding kemarin-kemarin. Dia hanya membawakan beberapa baju bersih Ayahnya, tanpa buah-buahan seperti biasanya.

Berjalan malas-malasan, dia memang tidak niat untuk datang menjenguk Ayahnya hari ini. Seharusnya ini adalah jadwal berkunjung kakaknya. Skripsi yang belum di ACC oleh dosen pembimbing dan jam istirahat yang semakin lama makin berkurang, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali langsung pulang ke rumah lalu tidur selama mungkin.

Oh. Demi Tuhan. Kelopak matanya itu terasa sangat berat. Bahkan kakinya tidak mau berkerja sama dengan otak supaya melangkah secepat mungkin agar dia bisa lekas sampai ke kamar inap Ayahnya. Buat apa lagi kalau bukan untuk numpang tidur di sana.

Mendadak, rasa kantuknya lenyap begitu saja ketika melihat Hinata berdiri di depan ruang ICU suaminya. Sembari menggandeng Shion sangat erat, Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak menangis.

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding di samping pintu masuk ruang ICU. Tidak memperdulikan niatan awal dia datang ke rumah sakit hari itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Bohong kalau Sasuke tidak panik.

Hinata langsung mendongak. Menatap Sasuke langsung ke kedua bola matanya, sedangkan sebuah genggaman erat di terima Sasuke pada lengan kirinya. Hinata menggeleng seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki lebih muda darinya itu.

Mengikuti instingnya, Sasuke mencari tahu apa penyebab Hinata bisa seperti itu. Melalui jendela kecil pintu ICU, dia melihat laki-laki yang sama masih terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan perban yang membebat kepalanya.

Bergeser agak ke kiri, dia mendapati ada perempuan yang duduk di samping ranjang laki-laki itu. Mendekap tangan yang dipenuhi beberapa jarum infusan dan pendeteksi detak jantung yang menjepit ibu jarinya. Perempuan itu menunduk, meski begitu pundaknya bergetar. Perempuan itu pasti menangis.

Jangan bilang...

"Hinata-san—"

"A-aku ingin membeli minuman." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar dan parau. Pasti dia menahan sekuat mungkin agar tidak menangis di hadapan anaknya, _Shion_.

Tanpa mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Ibunya, bocah sekitaran empat tahunan itu menarik-narik terusan hijau _creamy_ Ibunya. "Ibu?"

Yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama..."

Sasuke menoleh. Memasang pandangannya lurus ke arah Hinata yang mulai bercerita pelan-pelan. Memilah mana-mana saja bagian yang perlu dia ceritakan, dan mana yang tidak. Kedua matanya yang memerah itu memandang Shion yang bermain ayunan di taman kecil samping gedung rumah sakit, dan, tangannya menggenggam erat kaleng Pocari yang dibelikan Sasuke dari _vending machine_. Sangat erat sampai kedua tangan itu kehilangan warna dasarnya.

Hinata menjeda. Mengambil napas untuk dihirup sebelum melanjutkan. "Awalnya aku merasa janggal dengan sifat Naruto yang berubah. Dia..." dahinya mengkernyit "... Seperti menutupi sesuatu yang tidak boleh aku ketahui.

"Diam-diam aku mencari tahu. Setiap Naruto-kun di kamar mandi, aku memeriksa ponselnya. Pesan masuk, email, hingga daftar panggilan. Semuanya, hampir semuanya dari Sakura-san."

Sepasang mata itu mulai berkaca-kaca akibat air mata yang mulai mengumpul.

"Aku tidak langsung curiga begitu saja. Hanya berpikir beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa aku dapat saat itu. Namun—"

Setetes mulai jatuh...

"—Malam itu, saat Naruto-kun lupa membawa ponselnya ketika pergi ke mini market dengan Shion, sebuah _voice mail_ dari Sakura membuat kecurigaan yang selama ini kutampik menjadi satu-satunya alasan terkuat yang kupunya."

Disusul dengan tetesan berikutnya. Kemudian menjadi tangisan utuh yang tidak bisa ditahan Hinata.

"Sakura-san hamil. Dia mengandung anak suamiku, anak dari Naruto-kun."

Dan, kenyataan pahit lainnya yang membuat Sasuke tidak habis pikir kenapa Hinata masih tetap menjenguk suaminya setelah tahu dia—dan sahabatnya—telah menusuknya dari belakang.

Sasuke menunduk.

Namun Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku meminta penjelasan jujur dari Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san..."

Perlahan, Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata. Akan tetapi, Hinata masih memandang ke depan. Bukan lagi Shion, namun sebuah titik yang tidak jelas.

"... Naruto-kun menceritakan semuanya. Dan dia juga bilang akan menyuruh Sakura-san untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi kularang."

Hah?! Sasuke mengkernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Karena anak itu punya hak untuk hidup. Untuk tahu siapa Ibu... dan Ayahnya." Meski Hinata tahu siapa Ayah si calon janin yang dikandung Sakura. Dia tetap melarang Naruto untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Sayangnya, Sakura-san keguguran akibat kecelakaan. Janinnya terlalu muda dan lemah."

Ada kecanggungan selama beberapa menit setelah Hinata mengakhiri penjabarannya. Sasuke mencari sesuatu di saku celananya dan Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan jemari tangannya.

"Ini." Hanya sebuah sapu tangan lusuh yang Sasuke miliki.

Hinata berterima kasih saat menerima sapu tangan yang disodorkan Sasuke. Sambil memperhatikan Hinata menyeka air matanya, Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu.

Matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri saat menyusun setiap kata dengan benar. Agar tidak menyinggung perasaan perempuan ini.

"Kau... tidak berniat untuk bercerai?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara pelannya.

Angin berhembus pelan. Menyelip diantara helaian rambut Hinata dan Sasuke. "Niatan itu ada." Hinata kembali menunduk. "Tapi tidak pernah terlaksanakan."

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. _Kenapa?_

"Karena Shion. Aku akan bertahan semampuku untuk Shion. Kenyataan kalau Ayah dan Ibunya berpisah karena hal ini, terlalu menyakitkan _dia_."

Karena itukah Hinata mempertaruhkan perasaannya sendiri untuk dicabik-cabik? Melupakan keegoisannya sendiri, hanya untuk perasaan bocah empat tahun yang bahkan belum pasih betul menyebutkan nama panjang Ibunya.

"Tapi kau punya hak untuk perasaanmu sendiri, kan?" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya disini. Dia jadi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Dan aku juga punya kewajiban sebagai seorang ibu. Aku harus melindungi Shion. Perasaannya, dari hal-hal orang dewasa yang semestinya belum dia ketahui. Tidak apa-apa aku yang menangis setiap malam karena tahu suamiku tidur dengan perempuan lain, asal jangan Shion yang menangis karena mendapati Ayahnya tidak ada di sampingnya."

_Shit!_

Hari mulai siang saat Hinata sadar dia mulai melewati batas yang sudah ditetapkannya sendiri. Menceritakan sesuatu yang semestinya tidak dia ceritakan ke orang lain. Ke orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

"Maaf. Aku bicara yang semestinya tidak aku katakan." Hinata memberikan kembali sapu tangan itu kepemilik aslinya. "Lupakan saja yang barusan. Anggap aku tidak berkata apapun."

Terburu-buru, Hinata menjemput Shion yang asyik bermain ayunan, lalu pergi meninggalkan taman kecil itu. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Ada banyak hal baik diluar sana.

Hal baik yang seharusnya berpasangan dengan hal baik lainnya.

Tapi kenapa... orang dengan perasaan menyayangi yang tulus seperti Hinata harus menghadapi cobaan berat seperti ini. Sasuke melempar kaleng minumannya ke tempat sampah, meleset karena tenaga ketika melempar kaleng itu terlalu kuat. Sebagai pelampiasan ketidak relaannya terhadap apa yang dialami perempuan itu.

Kalau sudah begini, apa bisa dibilang Tuhan memang adil?

Perempuan itu tulus mencintai suaminya, tapi kenapa... _damn_!

Kalau saja Hinata itu adalah Sasuke, dia tidak akan menjamin suaminya akan hidup setelah ini atau tidak. Namun sekali lagi, karena memang dia bukan Hinata, makanya dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran perempuan itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah perasaan ketertarikan berubah menjadi iba, yang perlahan menguat menjadi rasa suka untuk memiliki. Melindungi. Membahagiakan.

Dan semua itu membuat Sasuke semakin merasa sesak untuk bernapas.

_Sial!_

Pertama dia merasa tertarik. Kemudian berubah jadi iba. Dan siapa sangka akan menjadi suka seperti ini.

Dan, konyolnya, dia tahu kalau perempuan yang dia sukai adalah Hinata. Seorang perempuan yang seharusnya tidak semestinya dia sukai.

Persetan dengan semua itu. Kalau suaminya saja tidak bisa membahagiakan Hinata, jangan salahkan Sasuke jika suatu saat nanti dia membuat Naruto kecewa atas hal yang pernah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

**I was **_**here**_**... to lived, to loved.**

Fin.

.

.

.

Mikan Kecil

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning(s): Standard Applied.

Pair: I dunno. You can guess yourself, right?

A/n: _just—_kasih tahu saya kalau kalian pengen fic ini dibuat sequel. Minimal lima atau enam, dan saya bisa langsung merampungkan sisanya. Oh. Maaf, kalau kalian menemukan beberapa kesalahan dalam fic ini.

Entah kenapa saya tidak dalam _mood_ bagus untuk mengetik belakangan ini. jadi, ya, tahu lah. Saya menyelesaikan fic _**I was here**_ini sebisa dan semampu saya.

Terima kasih, bagia yang sudah mampir membaca dan mau meninggalkan jejak kalian via riview.

.

.

.

* * *

~o0o~

~Happy first anniversary for SasuHinaDayLove!~

Keep our spirit!

.And nurtured their love in everywhere.

~o0o~


End file.
